1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manually operated devices that control and dispense fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of resins and polymers has evolved to where such materials can be used under extremely harsh conditions and serve as replacements for metals, wood and concrete. Additionally, new resins have been developed to function as adhesives whereby the strength of adhesion almost equals the strength a metal fastener. Such technology, however, has made it imperative that the devices which are used to meter, mix and dispense must be very reliable and exceptionally resistent to wear and corrosive chemicals.
An apparatus suitable for accomplishing the above purposes was developed by the inventor and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,547. The patented apparatus was not a hand-held device and it included heavy pumping means for metering accurate amounts of reactive materials just prior to their mixture at an end-use application. Thus, it became important to provide a fluid control and dispensing device which could be supplied with metered amounts of fluid materials from the above device while also being easily moved and manually actuated in-situ. Such devices would have extraordinary utility on manufacturing assembly lines or at construction sites.